


changing the minds of pretenders

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Colorado Rockies, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, post-clinch celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: do you remember the 28th night of september?





	changing the minds of pretenders

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary shamelessly lifted from Taylor Swift's cover of "September" by Earth, Wind, and Fire, because she changed "21st night of September" to "28th night of September" and the Rockies happened to clinch their postseason berth on the 28th night of September.

_September 28, 2018_

Carlos drags Nolan into the showers and pushes him against the wall. It’s dark, and the floor in here is dry, unlike the floor of the clubhouse slick with champagne and beer, but their shoes are wet so Nolan’s feet squeak on the tile floor. At least they’re alone, for the moment, the noise of the clubhouse roaring just beyond the walls.

“I didn’t think I’d get you away,” Carlos says before kissing him, and Nolan kisses back like he’s been drowning and Carlos is his first breath of fresh air.

“You wouldn’t get away from me anyway,” Nolan says with a laugh. “What am I gonna do, ignore you?”

Carlos smiles and doesn’t say anything, just pushes Nolan more firmly against the wall and kisses him again. Nolan sighs into his mouth, and there’s so much in that one noise – contentment but also lust and _urgency_ and Carlos gets it. They’re in the hunt now, they’re in the playoffs but it’s not enough, not when the division is there for the taking and beyond that –

Carlos hasn’t been to the division series since he was twenty-three, and Nolan’s never been, almost none of them have now. A lot of them are kids who don’t understand the enormity of the situation, but then there’s Charlie, DJ. Nolan.

Nolan’s deserved this every year of his career and Carlos can’t watch it slip away from him again.

Nolan rocks his hips into Carlos’s and moves his hands down Carlos’s back, grabs his ass, and Carlos wonders for a moment if he could get away yanking Nolan’s pants open, shoving his hand inside and getting him off right here. They’re already both soaked to the skin with champagne…if Carlos turned the water on nobody would know the difference.

He doesn’t do that, he settles for pressing his thigh between Nolan’s legs and it’s still satisfying to hear Nolan’s sharp gasp – “ _Jesus, CarGo_ ” – then his mouth on Carlos’s again and he tastes like champagne. Carlos is going to get drunk off this, off Nolan’s lips and tongue and his hands pressed against Carlos’s back under his shirt. Nolan’s grinding against him with even more desperation and Carlos still thinks maybe he can get Nolan to come in his pants –

The lights come on. Carlos lets go of Nolan as if he’s been burned and Nolan groans in frustration.

The party’s over, and it should be. A postseason berth isn’t enough for them now, not for a true celebration with giddy laughter and too much alcohol and a headache in the morning.

Nolan leans against the shower wall, head back and mouth a little open, and Carlos wants him but not here.

Carlos jerks his head towards the exit. “People will be looking for you.”

“Let ‘em look, man.”

Carlos laughs, and goes back to him and kisses him on the cheek. “Work to do tomorrow.”

Nolan traces Carlos’s face with his fingers and presses a quick kiss to his lips. “I know.”

Carlos watches Nolan leave, then reaches for the shower knob. He hisses when the cold water hits his skin, but lets it wash away the champagne.

They’re not done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> happy rocktober, folks. you can find my writing blog [here](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/) but honestly i am more active on my main these days, though i'm sure i'll get back at it.


End file.
